


Rock Star

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Cas comes home to Dean dancing and singing while cleaning.





	Rock Star

Cas comes home early from an extended weekend in Chicago to visit Gabriel, and walks in the door to find some classic rock song he doesn’t know the title of blaring on the stereo. He calls out for Dean but gets no response, music too loud for him to hear Cas from the front of the house.

As he passes the kitchen and enters the living room his heart starts beating wildly in his chest. Cas sees Dean at the far end of the room, vacuum in hand, dancing ridiculously to the music, and singing quite poorly at the top of his lungs.

The t-shirt he’s wearing is one of Cas’; an old track shirt from high school, threadbare and covered in spots of grease, because these days Dean wears it more than Cas does. Sweatpants hang precariously low on his hips, flashing glimpses of skin whenever his shirt rides up from his rambunctious dance moves. Cas has never seen him look more gorgeous than he does in this moment; happy, carefree, radiant.

Dean jumps as he turns around to wheel the vacuum into the dining room. He’s surprised to see Cas home so early, and is momentarily embarrassed that Cas most likely just saw the show he put on. His embarrassment is short-lived when he sees Cas kneeling on the floor, arms outstretched towards him, with a velvet box in his hand.

When Dean jokes about if Cas is sure he wants to marry him after that performance, Cas confides he’s had the ring for weeks, and he always wanted to marry a rock star.


End file.
